Eric Schmitt (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Germany | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (whiteCategory:White Hair mustache and eyebrows) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Germany | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Germany | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Binder | First = Mystic Comics #6 | Death = Mystic Comics #6 | HistoryText = Eric Schmitt was a German scientist who worked for Nazi Germany during World War II. Of Jewish descent, Schmitt would keep this a secret from his superiors. When Abraham Erskine defected to the Untied States, Schmitt was one of the scientists that took over trying to develop a super-soldier serum for Project: Nietzsche in Berlin. In the summer of 1941, his Jewish ancestry was discovered by the Red Skull who ordered Schmitt to be taken to a concentration camp. He placed his formula in a specially rigged beaker that required a combination to open. Opening the wrong combination would douse the formula in acid, destroying it. When Schmitt refused to give his secrets to the Nazis, he was tortured and, near death, was tossed in a cell in Strohm Prison. His cell mate was recently incarcerated American journalist Kevin Marlow who was suspected of being a spy. Dying, Schmitt gave Marlow the formula and the combination telling him to use the abilities gained from it to fight Nazi tyranny. Schmitt died, and Marlow ingested the formula having his natural abilities heightened to human perfection. He became the Destroyer and fought Nazi tyranny until the end of the war, giving Schmitt a legacy to be proud of. | Powers = | Abilities = Eric Schmitt was a brilliant scientist. His only known achievement was a form of the Super-Soldier Serum that would endow it's drinker with physical attributes at the peak of human perfection. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = In his writings on the rise of super-heroes during the 1940's, the Angel would recount Eric Schmitt's fate. In his accounting of events, he states that it was Brian Falsworth under the alias of "Keen Marlow" who was given the formula by Schmitt. This accounting also states that Schmitt was gunned down by Nazi soldiers and that Falsworth fled Strohm Prison with Schmitt's body and buried him. However, this is contrary to the original account of Keen Marlow's becoming the Destroyer. It is also contrary to the original accounts of how Falsworth gained his abilities. Texts indicate that Marlow was indeed the individual who was given Schmitt's version of the formula directly by Schmitt himself. Due to the fact that there were three different individuals active as the Destroyer during World War II to sow confusion amongst the Nazis, this recounting of events was likely due to misinformation provided to Thomas Halloway at the time that he wrote his story "The ". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jewish Characters Category:Holocaust Victims Category:WWII Characters